1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to herbicidal pyrazolyltriazole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art is as follows. Triazolylpyrazoles, Fedotova, A. P.; Kazymov, A. V.; Shchelkina, E. P. (All Union Scientific-Research Institute of the Photographic Chemical Industry) U.S.S.R. 245, 554 (1969). Heterocyclic Compounds from Urea Derivatives, Kurzer, Frederick and Douraghi-Zadeh, K.; J. Chem. Soc. p. 3912-3922 (1965). Heterocyclic Compounds from Urea Derivatives, Kurzer, Frederick and Douraghi-Zadeh, K.; J. Chem. Soc. P. 4448-4455 (1965). Syntheses and Reactions of 5-Alkyl-4-Amino-3-Hydrazino-s-Triazoles, Takimoto, H. H., Denault, G. C. and Hotta, S.; J. Org. Chem. 30:711-713 (1965).